Following Stars
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES! After Carina's father survives nearly falling into the abyss that had once held the Trident of Poseidon, he receives an unexpected reaction by his daughter in regards to the fact that he is her father. [A small fix-it fic for the one part of the ending of the movie I did not like.]


Following Stars

Many thoughts ran through her head when she saw the tattoo on his arm. Among the thoughts of hanging onto the anchor for dear life, the metal digging into the soft flesh of her hands, watching Captain Salazar try to climb up after them, she was a mess. And the fact that the brainy young woman was able to piece together who she really was added to the plethora of thoughts already buzzing in her head. And all she could think, when they locked their matching pairs of blue eye together, all she could say, "What am I to you?"

He was silent for a moment, until his blood-shot blue eyes on his weather-beaten face began to twinkle with a father's admiration and love. He smiled and said, "Treasure."

She felt tears of joy sting her eyes. At this point, the fact that he was a salty scallywag pirate mattered not to her. For her father's love for her was genuine and true. However, her joy was much too brief to enjoy properly. Before she could stop him, before she could respond or act, he let go of the anchor and with a leap he fell back down to the abyss. The gasp of horror, heartache, and surprise caught in her throat and she watched her newly-found father just barely catch the end of the anchor. He let go so he was supporting the whole of his body weight and his heavy, expensive clothing, and he sent his sword through the now uncursed Captain Salazar. The Spaniard gasped, inhaling water, losing his hold, and slipping from the anchor, falling free from the Sword of Triton. He was sent down to the watery grave he deserved. With the enemy now gone and dead for good, Captain Barbossa turned back and grasped the tough metal of the anchor with both hands, as well as holding the sword handle.

If she could have, Carina would have let out a sigh of relief, but if she did that then she would have choked of burning saltwater. However, she felt relief and joy course through her veins. She had everything she wanted now. She had found her father, and a true identity, and she felt ready for anything.

The anchor ripped upwards through the water, breaking the surface through the blue-green water as the portal that had once held the Trident closed forever, taking with it the ghost army that could finally seek its eternal rest.

Once the anchor had broken the surface, the four drenched occupants were left coughing and spluttering as they were helped into the Black Pearl. Cheers filled the crisp, salty air, for all four people had managed to survive now, and the enemy had been defeated.

Jack's mate, Gibbs and the rest of the now familiar miscreant pirate crew helped them all off the anchor, safely onto the deck of the Pearl.

Once he was on board, Captain Barbossa turned briskly, sheathing his sword, putting it back into his sash and climbing the stairs to the helm. Jack struck up a conversation with Gibbs, Henry Turner stood in the middle of the deck, looking around awkwardly, and Carina immediately followed her father up the helm.

"Captain?" She stood off a bit, staring his way, waiting for some sort of reply. He turned only for a moment, fixing his ice-blue eyes on hers. And with his weather-worn, scarred face and light eyes, and sorrowful frown, he looked...sad. And her heart ached. He held gazes, and then turned back to face the calm sea, folding his arms over the railing. She knew he wanted so much to say something, anything, but could not find the words.

"Father." she said, this time approaching him from behind, joining him at his side. She folded her arms over the railing and stared at the back of his head. She was confused as to why he was acting the way he was acting. She was honestly slightly annoyed he was doing this. "So...you have nothing to say?" Her voice was not angry...it was just, stern, irritated, "Why did you leave me to grow up an orphan?"

Silence. It was a long, strained silence. So thick someone could have sliced it with a sword.

"Father?" she echoed again, "Please answer me."

Finally, he turned to her. This time his sorrow had been replaced with pain, and with misty eyes. "I didn't what ye t' know yer father was a filthy pirate." he said, "I didn't what ye ta grow up as one, ta live the life I had ta." he explained.

"It doesn't matter." she said briskly, "None of that matters."

"You ain't the least bit upset that yer father turned out a pirate?"

"Well, I'll be honest I'm a bit angry you didn't tell me sooner. But I don't care if you're a pirate or a nobleman. I care that I found you, I'm relieved that you're alive. Everything I wanted, I have now. I know who I really am, and I have a father that I can tell cares very deeply for me in the way only a father can. I'm as much of a criminal and an outcast as you. But now...now...maybe I have to continue to spend my life on the run, but I don't care. I found my father and now I'm home. I finally belong somewhere." she replied.

Captain Barbossa seemed to gape at her, confused, yet touch by her sentiment. A small smile formed across his mouth, and his misty blue eyes shed a single tear of joy. Carina smiled back at him. And in a fluid movement, he came forward and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She returned the gesture, tightening her thin arms around him, and she let her face bury into his chest, feeling the warm, soothing beat of his heart. She thoroughly enjoyed this feeling. This feeling of being loved and embraced by the father she thought was long gone.

Eventually they let go, stepping out and away from another. Both were smiling, filled with genuine happiness that they had not felt in so long.

"Carina," Barbossa began, "Do ye want t' come with me on the Revenge? There be room fer family in my crew."

She smiled. Of course she would. Now that she knew she had a father, she could sail with him and go on exciting adventures that she had only heard of in stories and only just experienced. There was no reason for her not to, "Yes." she said.

A smile once again crossed his face, and with a gentle touch to her shoulder, he seized his coat and hat, putting on the effects.

"Jack," he said, crossing towards the captain of the Pearl, "Would ya be so kind as t' drop me off at me ship?"

* * *

It took a day or so for them to actually reach the Queen Anne's Revenge, where they found her in the middle of the ocean, waiting patiently where she had been left for her crew and captain to return to.

Bringing the Pearl to a stop beside the much larger, red-sailed ship, they anchored and set up a plank for the small crew to board it.

The familiar faces lined up around the edge of the ship to say goodbye to the crew of the Revenge. Carina went down the line, saying her heart-felt goodbyes. She had not known them very long, but it felt like she had.

"Thanks for the adventure, Jack." she told the dreadlocked pirate. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course luv, now, do me a favor and take good care a' that father a' yers." he said.

She nodded, "I will." she said, and continued to walk down the line of people.

She reached Henry. For a while they just stood with locked gazes, not knowing what to say.

"So I guess this is goodbye." he said, "I'm going back home to my parents, and you're going off with your father. I suppose we'll never see each other again."

"Well, I wouldn't say this is really goodbye," Carina replied, "I'm sure we'll cross paths again someday."

"I'd like that," Henry replied, "I certainly would like to get to know you better. You can teach me about stars."

"Of course."

"Oh, Carina, before I forget," he pulled something from his pocket, "This belongs to you." He handed her the small, worn leather diary.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Carina!" her father's call was friendly from the Revenge.

"Well, I must go now, but it has been a pleasure, Mr. Turner."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Smyth."

"Barbossa. Actually. I'm Barbossa." she replied.

He smiled, "Of course. Miss Barbossa." he corrected himself. She curtsied and then turned and walked across the wooden plank onto the Revenge.

But before she stepped onto the deck, Carina turned back again, "So long then, Mr. Turner."

"Goodbye."

And with that, she stepped onto the Revenge, listening as her father ordered the crew about. She followed him as he made his way towards the helm, looking around at the lively atmosphere that surrounded her. The wooden deck was covered in riches, gold, and cases and cases of booze. The treasure sparkled in the midafternoon sun. She watched the crew, weighing anchor, hoisting the magnificent red sails. They fell majestically, ruffling slightly in the gentle sea breeze. She climbed the stairs up to the wooden wheel. Once she reached it, her father introduced her to the crew, who cheered loudly, with some throwing their hats.

Her father's tall form stood almost valiantly on the deck, the breeze ruffling his coat and long hair. He raised the Sword of Triton, and he helped the crew prepare for sail. He had once again regained control of the sea.

"PREPARE TO CAST OFF!" he demanded loudly. Then he turned to his daughter. The light had returned to his blue eyes, which were glinting with excitement, "What be our headin', Carina?" he asked.

"I think you and I are thinking the same thing, father." she said.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"Follow the stars." they said in unison. Barbossa laughed, nodded, and grasped the wheel, and Jack the Monkey swung from the rigging and landed on his master's shoulder.

And following stars was exactly what they did.


End file.
